Imperial Reign: Rise of Evil
by killerbbb
Summary: One hundred years after the AmericanFrench War, The American Empire launches a sneak attack on France for revenge. Will the french surivie the Imperial Assault or will they fall under the control of the Empire?
1. First Strike

American-French border Dijon France 2086 6:00 A.M.

All was quiet in the border town of Dijon, France. The city garrison kept a watchful eye on the American border. One of the soldiers that was part of the garrison looked towards the American border and saw a cloud of dust in the predawn light. At first he thought it was just the wind but felt there was no wind blowing in the direction. Just then from the dust cloud came a spout of flame and shells started to land in the town. The soldiers rushed to defend Dijon against the surprise attack the American military launched. Overhead there was a loud whining sound and the french soldiers looked up and saw American jet fighters strafing the positions of the french defenders. American B-52 bombers flew overhead and dropped their payloads on the town destroying much of the town. As the dazed and stunned french troops got up, American tanks and soldiers charged towards the french lines and overwhelmed the soldiers and pushed them further into town as American M1A1 tanks assaulted another part of town. What fighters the regional french command had were already destroyed or were in the process of being taken out in the aerial battle over the town. French battle tanks arrived to try to push the attacking American forces out of the town but they were outnumbered by the American forces attacking Dijon. As the french soldiers fall back outside of town , American F-15s bomb the french line of defense. Just then more American tanks arrive and trp the besieged french forces. Seeing that they cannot beat back the American assault, the french commander decides to surrender Dijon to the American commander, Commander James Ketchum, the great-grandson of the late Joshua Ketchum. Joshua Ketchum was the Chief of Staff during the American-French of 196-1990. IT was him that defeated the french armies invading the lowlands of the newly formed American Empire. As a result, the American-French border was the most heavily guarded border in the world. As the American forces secure Dijon, James Ketchum sends a message back to Washington. "Ketchum here, The attack is a success. I repeat, the attack is a success. He then look towards town hall and see that the American flag is being raised on the flagpole that once held the french tri-color flag.: So it begins. America's revenge has begun at last. After nearly 100 years, New Detroit will be avenged!" Ketchum shouts out to the soldiers of the invasion force. As the soldiers cheer, Ketchum smiles to himself and thinks to himself, "Well grandpa Joshua, the plan you wanted to in act during the war 100 years ago is being put into action." He then walks inside town hall to make his office in the former mayor's office.


	2. The Plan

Paris, France Jul. 21, 2086 12:00 P.M.

Air aid sirens were blaring once more as the American air force staged another bombing raid on the french capital. The bombers also had escorts with them to defend them against french fighters. As the aerial battle rages over the city, the french leaders take shelter in a bomb proof bunker under the presidential palace. " Good lord in heaven! How long have they been building up? There's no way they could have that many planes! President Perrire said. One of his aides spoke up saying, " IF they have been preparing for this war since the end of the war over a hundred years ago sir, then it's possible they outnumber us by ten to one!" the aide stated grimly. Just then the air raid sirens started to shut down and the all clear sirens sounded to let people know it was safe for now until the next raid. As the president and the other leaders appear from the bunker, they see the destruction the american bombing raid has done to Paris. Whole blocks have been leveled and half of the government section of Paris was on fire and was burning out of control. "My God. The americans are going all out on us this time around, but we will not lose this time. This time, France has the power to defeat the American Army! They will regret the day they set foot on french soil!" Perrire shouts out to the crowds surrounding the slab of rock he stood on. As the crowds cheer and shout "Victory", the french president has a look on his face that no one can read and thinks to himself: " I just pray the Americans don't use their nuclear weapons on us." With that he turns and walks inside the local police station.

Washington D.C. Jul. 21, 2086 3:00 P.M.

Commander James Ketchum was on his to the White House for a meeting with President Muller. Muller was the great-grandson of James's late great-grandfather Gen. Muller. Last year in the presidential elections, Jonathan Muller won the by just 400 votes defeating Former president Lincoln whose family had ruled the United States for years. As James walked into the President's office, President Muller told him to take a seat. "Well commander, what's the news from the frontlines? Muller asked. "Well sir, the French Army is in a general retreat from their foward bases and towns. Right now sir, our forces stand ready to attack New Tours and New Caen. IF everything goes to plan, we will be outside the gate of Paris by next year, this is if everything goes to the plan sir." Ketchum stated. "I see, well commander, if that's all you have to report then don't let me keep you any longer. " Muller told him. But Ketchum started to say something else. "Well sir, there is one bit of news. It would appear the french air force is trying to build a more advacned fighter to counter a our F-15s but soon we'll have the new F-16s that the major air companies are building now. Hopefully when we get those the jets sir, the french air force will cease to be a threat." Ketchum said before he walked out the door. As the door closes behind him, Muller looked a out the window and towards the skyline of the capital." Soon, very soon, the plan that my great-grandfather and the late Commander Joshua Ketchum made will be completed and the nation of France will be nothing more than a memory." Muller goes over to a bookcase and grabs and sits down to read it.

A/N: I know this chapter was a little short but it gets better later on. Read and Review!


	3. We Burn

New Caen, France Jul. 21, 2087 10:00 A.M.

The citizens of New Caen were going about their normal routines with a beautiful day ahead of them. Or so they thought, for five miles away, an American army was making its way towards the city. The french garrison protecting the city saw the American forces coming closer to the city limits. One of the soldiers tried to raise the alarm, but was shot by a sniper. As the wounded soldier fell, artillery shells started to fall in and around the city. A the french garrison tried to get everyone into the shelters, more artillery shells rain down on the city, some landing amongst the civilians. Just then, American tanks and soldiers break through the french lines and storm the city. As the french forces retreat from New Caen, the American commander looks around. The people of New Caen take shelter in the city's different air raid bunkers. One of the soldiers that was in the attack comes over to the commander. "Sir, we've driven th french out of New Caen. We currently hold the city. What are our orders now sir?" the soldier asked the commander. "Your orders are to burn the city. Leave nothing standing. Burn it all and leave no one alive to tell the tale. They burned one of our city long ago, now let's return the favor by destroying this city and all who live in it." the commander tells the soldier. As the soldiers start to burn the city, the mayor of New Caen begs the commander to spare them and the city. "I beg you sir, please spare our city and let us live in peace." the mayor. The commander turns to him and the mayor thinks he will agree with him but he says, "Not agreeable" and pulls out a gun and shoots the mayor in the face. The mayor's body falls the ground, blood pooling under the still twitching body. The people start to scream and try to run from the soldiers but are gunned down by the machine guns on the tanks and assault rifles of the soldiers. As the cries of the wounded and dying dies down, the rest of New Caen burns to the ground. As the American forces leave the city bombers fly over the city to complete the destruction on New Caen. "Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. New Detroit is now avenged, but the war is far from over. Mark my words, great-grandpa, I will destroy France and they will be but a memory" the commander says to himself. As he turns around to look at the burning remains of New Caen, the fires light up his face and it is revealed to be Commander James Ketchum. He then turns away from the city and gets into his command car and orders the driver to follow the advance army.

What do ya think? Too bloody or too little madness? Read and Review!


	4. Beginning of the End

15 miles outside of New Boston Aug.23, 2088 12:00 P.M

The French Third Army was making its way through the american lowlands in a bid to stage an assault on the city of New Boston. As the french force makes it to New Boston, a recon plane attached to american First Infantry Division spotted them moving through the area. The pilot informs the regional command center in the nearby town of Huntsville to prepare a armored force to attack the french force heading for New Boston. As the americans prepare to counterattack, the frnch keep making their way to the city. Just then, one o the soldiers in the rear of the frecnh force hears a couple of jet engines overhead. Thinking they to be french fighters giving them air support, keeps walking. But then the noise gets louder and louder and just when the soldiers thinks they going to fly overhead too low, gunfires breaks out from behind. The soldiers all yell out to take cover, but the whole french forces has been surrounded by a larger american army. As the frecnh try in vain to repel the attack and retreat, the american keep up the attack and one by one, the french tanks that were with advancing with the forces are taken out by accurte tank fire. Some french units mangae to escape the massacre, but soon american tanks catch up to them and wipe them out with well placed rounds. What units of the french army did survive surrender to the american troops. In the span of half an hour, a french army of 60,000 men and tanks has been defeated by an army half their own size. Out of 605 tanks, all of them have either been destroyed or knocked out of action.

U.S. Army Command Center New York City, One hour later

Comander James Ketchum was reading the after action report handed to him by Gen. Jameson of the First Infantry Division, giving the battle report with the French Third Army outside of New Boston. As he reads the report he looks at his second in command and ask his opinion on the failed french attack. "Well sir, my opinion is the rench could have saved those tanks and troops a lot of trouble by keeping them near Paris. Now that there is nothing opposing us, we can head right for Paris. The way the war is now sir, We have to make a move now or our Native allies will take all ther glory for themselves." General Jackson told him. "I see, well if that's all, then don't let me hold you up any longer Chris. Dismissed." Jackson stands ata attention and walks out the door leaving Ktchum in his office. "So...this is the beginning of the end for France. They had their chance to surrender but they threw away their troops and now they will be wiped out from the face of the Earth." Ketchum then puts on his coat and hat, turns of the lights and walks out o his office.


	5. Battle of Paris and Fall of France

Paris, France, Jul 25, 2089

Paris was in total chaos. The American Third Armored Division had broken through the the defensive lines New Tours and were making their way to the capital. As the French Army prepared for the final assualt and last stand of the French Defense Forces, everyone knew the price of defeat. If France, falls then a evil far worst then the celts will overshadow the world and evil will run rampant and a reign of terror will rule the world a n iron fist. As the soldiers, ready themselves for the coming storm, the city's holy leaders come to bless them in the name of the Lord. As the rites of passage are given the french troops, the air raid sirens go off, informing everyone that the Americans have arrived. The AA guns start to fire but the bombers are too far up to hit effectivly. Just then the alert sounded which meant the U.S Fifth Army was on the outskirts of the city. "Finally, it begins now. The battle to decide who lives and who dies. This is the final battle." says one of the french soldiers manning a machine gun near the Presidential Estate.

Outskirts of Paris

"ALL BATTERIES...OPEN FIRE!" orders a Col. attached to the 10th artillery battery. As the 156 mm Howisters lob shells at the defenseive lines around Paris, Commander Ketchum looks towards the city. "Soon, very soon, the attack will begin and this war will end one way or another. Maj. Thomson!" he shouts. A man no more than 20 years old comes running up to him. "Yes sir? the young Maj. asked. "See to it that the artillery gets this order to start laying down a smoke screen and cover fire for the advance on the city's defenses at once!" Ketchum informs him. "Yes Sir!" the young Maj. then runs to hand the order to the artillery commander to lay down a skome screen and cover fire for the attack. "So this means thier goona push into Paris itself? the Col. asked the messager. Yes sir, the commander's orders to all units: Prepare to advance into Paris at once." the major told him. "Very well then. You heard the man! Lay down that screen and pour fire on those defenses at once!" the col. ordered his men. As the artillery fires at the french lines, the army advacnes on Paris. As they make their way towards the city limits, french batteries start to open fire. No sooner did the french open fire, did a counterbattery bombardment knock the french guns out of action. As the tanks and soldiers enter the subarbs of Paris, fierce house to house fighting breaks out. The french army tried to hold back the americans but are steadly losing ground to them. As the french retreat, elements of the Third Infantry Division aprroach the first part of the inner sections of Paris. The american troops, who ever looking at a map of the ciy, realize they are only 10 blocks away from the French Ministry of Defense. The soldiers advacne through the streets and link up with tanks from the Third Armored Division. When the soldiers tell the tank crews the French Ministry of Defense is nearby, the tanks go along with the soldiers in case the french ambush them. Now only five blocks for the Defense Ministry, the troops and tanks make a dash for it and meet no french troops in the area. They reach the building and storm inside. Seeing no one is in any of the rooms, they head for the roof. When they reach the top of the building, one of them takes down the french flag and replaces with th american flag. As the soldiers cheer, a gun battle rages down the road. French tanks and soldiers making their to the Defense Ministry run ino a tank battlation nearby. The french attemp to break through the american tanks but the american tanks are too much for them to handle and they fall back.

French Presidential Estate

The sound of the battle in Paris could be heard inthe bunker underneath the Presidential Estate. As the shells and bomb burst overhead and destroy the estate and sections of the city still under french control, the army had retreated to the government section of the city. "This can't be happening! This cannot be happening! We've tried everything and even tried to surrender to them but theuy rejected it. It's almost as though they want to conquer us and rule over France itself!" President Perrire shouted. "The way thing are now sir, it's only a matter of time beofore they reach the estate. You must leave the city while you still can!" one of his aides told him. "What's the use? If i flee the country and take refuge somewhere else, they'll only invade that nation to kill me and conquer them as well. I do not wish to see my neighbors suffer that fate. I will stay here, where i belong. You on the other hand can leave if you wish." he told the aide."No sir. I too will stay herein Paris. If I die, i die a man sir." the side said. Perrire nods his head to him and they walk to the war room when an explosion rocks the bunker. "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! AMERICAN FORCES HAVE ENTERED THE PRESIDENTIAL ESTATE!REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS AT ONCE!" the order blared over the inter com system blared. Just then another explosion rocked the bunker again and up above, american troops stormed into the President's Estate and were searching the building for a passage way into the bunker below. One of the soldiers found it and they stormed into the bunker. Perrire saw a guard go down and the gun was lying on the floor in front of him.. He ruched to grab the gun and grabbed it and ducked back under cover. he realized he only had a few shots left when the other gurad gave him more clips for the rifle. " As the gurads and everyone esle waited for the amerricans to attack the postion, everyone takes a small break when someone yells out "GRENADE! TAKE COVER!" and everyone ducks and the grenade goes off anf out from the smoke, the american soldiers assualt the postion. At first, they guards and everyone else held them at bay but there are too many and everyone retreats. Soon they come to the last room in the bunker complex and throw up a last defense in the room. As the soldiers come into the room, they're greeted by a hail of bullets, taking down many of them. Soon a gunbattle insues and slowly but surely, the defenders are worn down and the american soldiers toss grenades into the room and kill half of the defenders. As they enter the room, they find the limp form of the french president and they bring him out of the room and inform the commander that the Presidential Estate is secure and the threats taken out. Later that day, with Paris firmly under american controlm Commander Ketchum arrives to inspect the President's home. "Where is the french president?" he ask one of the guards. "He's back there in the medical tent sir, it ain't a pretty site in there." the guard tells him. "Very well, i shall see what's wrong for myself." He then walks into the tent and see the body of the french president on a gurny. Ketchum counted the amount of bulelt wounds inflicted on him. There were 12 gunshot wounds and burn marks all over his body from the grenades going off in such a small room. As he looks at the fallen french president he ask who lead the assualt on the estate. "That would be Col. Davis sir. he didn't know the french president was amongst the defenders sir. Had he known he would have careful about the choice of weapons sir." The Medical Officer told him. "I see...if that's the case then he is not to blame. Nor is President Perrire to blame. He choose to stay and defend his homeland from invasion, but in the end he failed and France no longer exist as a nation now. But i will never forget his courage to fight til his last breath. He will be buried with military honors and will be laid to rest for all time." Ketchum then walks out from the tent and heads for the nearest air base to catch a plane back to Washionton to inform the President personally that France has fallen."

A/N: That's that. The end of the story. I had thought of putting a song i heard that would go with the mood of the battle of Paris. I guess i can put in here now. Here it is. Reign Of Terror by Sabaton:

The sky is on fire burning black gold  
Eyes of the west turn to east  
Driven by greed and an urge to destroy  
Merciless killing your own

Slave to the power a slave to the gold  
Ruthlessly ruling the east  
Your reing of terrormust come to an end  
Fighting your unholy war

Now you will pay we'll charge you our way  
Sooner or later we'll get you

Don't try to hide in your holes underground  
Just like an insect we'll smoke you right out

Night time primetime  
Ancient legacy of crime  
One day we will make you pay for

Night time primetime  
Law and order pays the fine  
Genocide you cannot justify

Chaos in east disorder in west  
Reign Of Terror Lyrics on Desert storm is a go  
Fighters are launched from the carriers at sea  
Infantry coming your way

Armoured brigades engaging their lines  
Regain control of black gold  
Your reign of terror will come to an end

Countdown to death we're coming for you  
Making our way through the desert  
Soon you will pay for the pain that you caused  
Captured or dead you will cause no more  
Harm

Feet after feet mile after mile  
Allies regaining control  
Your cities in ruins a people in need  
Still you go on as before

Feet after feet mile after mile  
Allies returning the land  
Hide undergroung as the coward you are  
One day we're coming for you

Not a bad song if i must say so myself. You can listen to it on youtube as well.


End file.
